


A Snake's Journal

by mehenisms



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehenisms/pseuds/mehenisms
Summary: A troubled man seeks to ease his mind through writing, but his love decides that he needs to face his fears. After the Red War, nothing is certain, but the only way to stabilize things is to dive into them headfirst. Sparrow is not ready for what he may find, should he return to the Cult on Mercury, but June knows that he has to lead them as Osiris asked, regardless of the state of things.She loves him enough to push him, but there are some things she won't budge on herself.





	A Snake's Journal

"-So rather than seeing themselves as the only truth in the night, the followers of Osiris view themselves more as the ultimate peacekeepers. If the City cannot fend off the Dark alone, the Cult will offer their aid - perhaps somewhat begrudgingly, but honestly - for the good of the whole, as division has rarely conquered, even if there are surviving reasons for remaining apart."  
  
The scratching of the quill ended abruptly with that as the author rested his chin upon his hand, propped up on the old wooden desk he'd been slaving over for the last several hours.  
  
Pondering his own written words, he tickled his cheek gently with the end of the feather, completely absorbed in his writings and unaware of the world around him. He did not notice his lover's approach, but her words snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Why do you still use that old thing? It can't be for efficiency." Her voice was tinged with humored affection.  
  
He leaned back in his creaky old chair and examined the feather in his hands, running the soft end through his fingers. "I like the texture."  
  
"How'd I guess...wait. All this time, has that been a--"  
  
"Sparrow feather." He couldn't help but look up at her face with a faint, knowing smile, despite seeing her forced scowl (laced with a grin).  
  
"Of _course_."  
  
They both fell silent, bearing the weight of a question that had been hanging over them for some time.  
  
“When do you have to go back?”  
  
Sparrow remained in that uncomfortable silence for a moment more, examining the quill with such intensity to make a person flinch.  
  
“You _do_ have to go back.”  
  
It should have been a question, and from anyone else, it would have been. But June understood as well as any outsider could. Of course he had to go back. But would he have to leave her?  
  
“When it is time.”  
  
“This is why I don’t think I could survive there, with them. If they all say shit like that, I think I’d lose my mind.”  
  
She was trying to be funny, but the reminder that she would be out of place only caused Sparrow to furrow his brow. They’d traded looks - he now wore her scowl, though more genuinely, and she, his soft grin.  
  
She didn’t _really_ understand.  
  
“They aren’t so different.”  
  
“From you? Maybe not. I’m not sure how much cryptic poetry I could take, though. _One_ prophet is enough for me, thanks.”  
  
As she spoke, she stepped forward to lean down and drape her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, letting one hand fall near his chest and the other grip his opposite shoulder gently.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“I know you’re needed there.”  
  
“You need me here.”  
  
“I _always_ need you, but I can survive without you. From what you’ve told me, they _can’t_. Not for long, anyway. Why haven’t you gone to them?”  
  
“ _Fear_.”  
  
It slipped out so quickly; there was no time to stop himself from speaking the truth. He was afraid. Afraid of what he would find there, afraid of the judgement of his peers, and afraid that he would be welcome no more. He had left them at a terrible time, after all. Unknowingly, but the duties of vizier still fell on his shoulders. And he had not been there to protect them when they needed him most.  
  
June fell into a soft silence then, opting to trace the patterns on his heavy coat with her hand near his chest. Sparrow hung his head and watched, hoping his feelings of shame would be alleviated by the sight. He felt no better after thirty seconds, then a minute, then two.  
  
“Why are you afraid?”  
  
“I _failed_ them.”  
  
“None of that is your fault, baby.”  
  
“I should have been there.”  
  
“We needed you.”  
  
“Staying here was _selfish_.”  
  
He spoke the word with such venom that June stopped her idle tracing in recoil. She resumed it slowly, but he had seen it.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I understand, Sparrow. But it’s _not_ your fault.”  
  
“But it is my burden.”  
  
“I would take it from you if I could.”  
  
“So come with me.”  
  
He looked up sharply as he said it, turning his head to look at June, whose face was painted with startled confusion.  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
“I....”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
  
“Why not? You yourself have said it: They’re my family. They will accept you.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“...I don’t know.”  
  
She looked away from him, but his gaze did not waiver. He studied her hesitant expression with soft, pleading eyes.  
  
“June.”  
  
“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to accept _them_.”  
  
Sparrow’s softness hardened with confusion. “What?”  
  
“I was here, baby, when Osiris was the Vanguard.”  
  
“So was I—“  
  
“But you didn’t see what he did. You were— You were still a young Guardian. I was here way longer. The _things_ he did, that he got Guardians to do for him, like the Vault—“  
  
“He was _wrong_. He knows that now. We’ve talked about this.”  
  
“You have, yeah. But I’m not sure I could reconcile it that fast.”  
  
“But to reconcile something, you must begin at all.”  
  
“I’m not sure I _can_.”  
  
He had to look away. He stared ahead again, out the window that spoke of a blue sky, littered with stripes of wispy clouds and sunshine that cast its light onto the City below. It was a beautiful day.  
  
June finally broke the silence. “It would feel like a betrayal.”  
  
“To whom.”  
  
“...To Brask.”  
  
He had nothing to say to that. Andal has been a bright figure in his life too, while he had been a Vanguard. Only the Hunter Vanguard - not his own - but still a good friend.  
  
Sparrow remained silent for a long moment before heaving in a deep breath, and sighing heavily through his nose. He pushed back in his chair, slow enough to allow June to uncoil herself from around him. As he stood, he stretched his arms up above his head. How many hours had he been sitting there, slaving over his records?  
  
With gentleness in mind, June wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his back, letting out a sigh of her own into his thick brown robes. After rolling his shoulders, Sparrow rested his hand over hers, and they were still together for a moment before she slipped away from him again, forcing him to turn and look down at her after pushing his chair under the desk.  
  
“So. When are you leaving?” Her crossed arms betrayed her defensiveness, and the way she shifted her weight to one side told Sparrow that she was touchy on this subject, should he press her again.  
  
“When I am _ready_.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For _judgement_ , and to speak my truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> june is my lovely partner's oc, and sparrow is mine. this is not the beginning of their story together, not even close; they had plenty of history and major plot arcs in the course of d1! maybe ill write those down someday. but with curse of osiris approaching fast, i wanted to preface it with the idea of sparrow, who, in his story, falls in closely with osiris and becomes his right hand (known as the vizier, based on actual ancient egyptian hierarchy) and second in the land. the story is that osiris left sparrow in charge of the camp on mercury in order to go portal hopping - something sparrow had done with him before, and grew unnerved by. he then disappeared indefinitely, leaving a frazzled and lost sparrow in charge of the disciples. 
> 
> when the red war began, sparrow was in the tower with june after a successful vanguard raid operation (to be explored later, perhaps) and was caught unaware like everyone else. barely escaped the city with june after losing his light, yadda yadda...survived in the EDZ, got his light back, etc. now, after ghaul is dead and the legion is being cleaned up across the system, sparrow must return to his family on mercury in the aftermath of the almighty's destruction, before CoO begins. 
> 
> leave a comment of a kudos if you'd like to see these characters pursued! thanks!


End file.
